1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an improved covering for the hand which is in the shape of a mitten and is disposable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore there has not been available in the marketplace a disposable covering for the hand in the shape of a mitten that contains integrally formed tab elements for easy removal and which is comprised of high density polyethylene.
A disposable covering for the hand is used by an individual for convenience so that when soiled or no longer needed, the covering may be discarded. Prior art shows that there are various types of mittens available which are made of cloth, sponge, vinyl, leather, and other materials, but in no instance has there been available a disposable mitten which is made of high density polyethylene. Prior art also reveals that there are disposable gloves available which are made of polyethylene. The problem inherent with such disposable polyethylene gloves is that when the hand is encased in said device the material of said gloves either makes it fit too tightly or causes the hand to sweat thereby making it very difficult to remove. The annoyance and inconvenience associated with the removal of such gloves is even more apparent when it becomes necessary to utilize the clean fingers of the opposite hand to pull or tug on the finger area of the soiled glove thereby resulting in the clean hand possibly becoming soiled and defeating the purpose for which the disposable glove was designed.
An example for which the improvement of this invention can be evidenced may be demonstrated by showing the inadequacies of utilizing a disposable polyethylene glove for pumping gasoline into an automobile. An ongoing problem associated with automobile service stations and the fueling of automobiles is oftentimes the the handle attached to and integral to the gasoline pump nozzle has gasoline on it because of a leak in the nozzle mechanism; consequently, the individual using said device gets gasoline on his/her hand. Should this occur, the individual must then be inconvenienced by either seeking a place to wash his/her hands or continue on his/her journey with soiled hands and the smell of gasoline fumes in the automobile compartment. At the present time, most people use nothing to protect their hands when pumping gasoline, or if they do, it is usually somekind of makeshift device such as a wadded paper towel or rag. In the event an individual should choose to utilize a disposable polyethylene glove for the purpose of pumping gasoline, they may initially keep their hands from becoming soiled, but when finished and attempt to remove said gloves, find that they soil one or both of their hands in the process as explained previously. The same can be said in instances where people try to use disposable gloves rather than mittens when working with furniture stripper and other similar materials.
This invention provides the individual with an improved mitten which is made of high density polyethylene, has tab elements integrally formed therein for easy removal, is disposable, and eliminates the problems previously cited.
Most users of automobiles therefore would find it desirable to have a covering for their hands which would keep their hands clean and would be easy to remove after pumping gasoline. The same can be said for other tasks which would not require the dexterity that only a glove could provide.